¿Suicidio?
by Rytsar
Summary: El detective Sorrento se encuentra en una gran encrucijada cuando comienza a sospechar que el suicidio del famoso músico Mime Benetnasch, en realidad no fue un suicidio. Muchas preguntas aparecen entre más investiga, incrementando más el misterio sobre la muerte, y el conocer la verdad sobre ese hecho podría terminar costándole la vida a él.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y en algunos casos de Toei Animation._

* * *

Sorrento apagó la radio de su auto, no era que no le gustará la música que sonaba, sino que estaba cansado de escuchar al mismo grupo toda la mañana. Al acercarse a su destino miró a un grupo de mujeres reunidas fuera de la casa a la que se dirigía. Suspiró mientras se acercaba al lugar, al llegar frente a la casa tuvo problemas por las personas, algunas de ellas ignoraban el cordón policial que las separaba de la pequeña casa y lo rompían o pasaban sobre él.

Después de estacionar su auto lejos de la casa y de las personas, caminó entre la gente, se detuvo frente a uno de los policías y le mostró su placa de detective. Una vez dentro de la casa se acercó a otro detective que ya se encontraba en la sala.

\- Llegas tarde- le dijo su compañero- te toca pagar el almuerzo.

\- Hay mucho tráfico, muchas personas están afuera.

\- Ya le dije a Baian que reforzará la seguridad afuera.

\- Bien, ¿qué sucedió Kanon? - preguntó Sorrento mirando a su compañero.

-Suicidio - Kanon miró las notas de su libreta- se disparó justo en el corazón.

-Dicen que es...

-Es él -Kanon miró a su compañero- Io está triste.

Sorrento no contestó, caminó alrededor de la sala. Las cosas estaban tiradas. De su abrigo sacó un par de guantes de plástico y se los colocó; con una señal le indicó a Kanon que subiría a revisar las habitaciones.

Como había llegado una hora tarde el cuerpo ya había sido retirado, mientras subía vio a varios policías tomando fotos de cualquier cosa que considerarán sospechosa. Entró en la habitación principal donde había más policías; el lugar también estaba hecho un desastre, la cama estaba a medio tender y las colchas estaban manchadas de sangre ya que ahí fue donde se encontró el cadáver, el arma tampoco estaba, pero si estaba la marca que Kanon había hecho de ella en el suelo, en el lado derecho de la cama; había de gotas de sangre en el suelo que llamaron la atención de Sorrento; una botella de vino se encontraba también en el lado derecho de la cama. Sorrento miró toda la habitación teniendo en su mente la idea de una recreación de los hechos; detuvo su mirada en una foto que se encontraba en la esquina del tocador, se acercó con cuidado y la tomó, se sintió extrañamente triste cuando miró al dueño de la casa, persona que justo en ese momento se encontraba en la morgue.

Mime Benetnasch era un cantautor y líder del grupo "God Warriors"; tenía cerca de 10 años en el llamado mundo del espectáculo, y desde que entrara a este mundo, cuando tenía 14, se había convertido en uno de los mejores músicos. A pesar de su gran talento Mime fue rápidamente hacia los malos vicios y varias personas de ese medio comenzaron a despreciarlo debido a su comportamiento "extravagante y extraño". Muchos músicos lo veían como una versión o extraña mezcla entre Jim Morrison y Kurt Cobain; tal vez eso fue lo que lo ayudó a él y su grupo a cosechar un gran número de fans alrededor del mundo, consolidándose, así como uno de los mejores grupos de su generación; ganaban premios y reconocimientos en cualquier lugar al que fueran.

Drogas, alcoholismo y rumores de varias amantes fue la consecuencia de la pérdida del control de la fama, además de que eso terminó por separar a la banda. Mime anunció su separación, así como un proyecto en solitario de él hace casi dos meses y ahora estaba muerto.

Sorrento conocía toda esa historia porque uno de sus compañeros era gran fan del grupo. Por mucho tiempo maldijo el que Io fuera fan de God Warriors pero en esos momentos Sorrento agradecía el conocer parte del contexto en torno al suicidio.

Miró a las dos personas que acompañaban al musico en la foto, sus hermanos mayores Marín y Tōma, Sorrento suspiró al recordar que alguien tendría que hablar con ellos, y era muy probable que fuera él quien hiciera ese trabajo.

Con sumo cuidado, volvió a dejar la foto en su lugar; al darse vuelta vio una vez más las manchas de sangre, eso no le agradaba; esas gotas de sangre descuadraban un poco su planteamiento de los hechos. Se acercó y con cuidado tocó una de ellas, estaba seca, lo que le decía que las gotas no eran consecuencia de que se llevaran el cuerpo, era algo más.

Los pensamientos de Sorrento fueron interrumpidos por Kanon, que tocó el marco de la puerta para que su amigo lo mirara.

-Los familiares del suicida están afuera, alguien tiene que hablar con ellos...

\- ¿Por qué no simplemente dices que quieres que hable con ellos? -preguntó Sorrento aún agachado- ven, quiero que veas algo.

\- ¿Qué? -Kanon se agachó frente a Sorrento.

-Estas gotas de sangre, siguen camino hacia el baño- dijo Sorrento mirando hacia la puerta que estaba frente a la cama, se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia la puerta- se detienen aquí y hay un leve intento por limpiarlas, pero solo lograron que se quedara manchado todo el suelo.

-Eso ya lo sé Sorrento, había papel manchado de sangre en el cesto de la basura. Tenía un corte muy grande en su mano derecha, tal vez primero trató de cortarse las venas, pero finalmente decidió dispararse.

\- ¿Y se hizo un corte en la mano para...?

-No lo sé, Sorrento- Kanon se levantó y se acercó a la salida- no sé cómo funciona la mente de un suicida.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está su carta?

-Aún no la encontramos- respondió Kanon levemente avergonzado.

\- ¿Y cómo están tan seguros de que fue suicidio? -Sorrento levantó una ceja.

-Todas las evidencias apuntan a eso- contestó Kanon antes de salir de la habitación.

Sorrento suspiró mientras veía al suelo. Comenzaba a sospechar del suicido, pero dejó sus sospechas para otra ocasión; salió del cuarto lentamente y se dirigió hacia la sala, donde era probable que se encontraran los hermanos de Mime.

Al llegar a la sala sonrió al darse cuenta de que su idea no había sido incorrecta, caminó de forma elegante hacia donde se encontraban los dos hermanos, que estaban sentados en uno de los sillones esperando a que alguien les dijera algo.

-¿Marín y Tōma? -preguntó mientras se paraba frente a ellos.

-Sí, ¿y usted es? -Tōma dejó de abrazar a su hermana mayor para levantarse y saludar al detective.

-Soy el detective Sorrento Schneider, voy a estar a cargo de este caso.

\- ¿Dónde está Mime? ¿qué sucedió? -Marín se levantó del sillón mientras veía a Sorrento con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Señorita Benetnasch le pido que por favor se tranquilice - Sorrento trató de tocar el hombro de Marín, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Ese no es mi nombre, ¿Dónde está Mime? -dijo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

-Es el apellido de Mime... ah... ahora no es momento de hablar de eso -Tōma abrazó a su hermana- ¿qué sucedió detective?

Sorrento se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir, a pesar de que Kanon le había dicho que era suicidio, Sorrento tenía sus dudas y no sabía que decirles a los hermanos de Mime. Los miró a ambos por largos segundos, meditando las palabras que usaría para explicar la situación.

-Creemos que fue un suicidio.

\- ¿¡Qué!? -ambos hermanos gritaron. Marín comenzó a llorar mientras que Tōma había palidecido por la noticia.

-No, no, no, ¡no es verdad! ¡él no haría eso! - ante los gritos de Marín tanto Tōma como Sorrento trataron de calmar a la joven haciendo que se sentara en el sillon.

-Señorita Marín, sé que es difícil, pero hasta ahora es lo que tenemos, necesitamos hacer una investigación, solo así sabremos lo que en verdad ocurrió y...

-Pero él no podría hacer eso- Marín estaba tratando de tranquilizarse mientras abrazaba a Tōma- él no lo haría detective, tiene que creerme, me cree, ¿verdad?

-Yo...

-Marín tiene razón, él no lo haría- dijo Tōma tratando de que su voz no sonara entrecortada.

-...Tengo mis dudas... -dijo Sorrento después de pensar en su respuesta.

-Entonces- Marín tomó las manos de Sorrento entre las suyas- ¿investigará quién mató a mi hermano?

-Haré todo lo que este a mi disposición- Sorrento sonrió y le dio un leve apretón a las manos de Marín- pero necesito que ustedes también me ayuden, por ahora una patrulla los llevará al hospital, para que vean el cuerpo. No se preocupen por la prensa, nos encargaremos de eso.

-Gracias -susurró Tōma ya que Marín se había separado de Sorrento y abrazaba a su hermano.

Después de asentir Sorrento caminó hacia donde estaba Baian y le indicó que acompañara a ambos hermanos a la patrulla. Se dirigió a la cocina, porque ahí no había ningún policía, y pensó en lo que acababa de hacer; había prometido algo que no podía cumplir, era muy probable que el chico se suicidara, pero aun así Sorrento se había arriesgado con su corazonada.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien casi nunca se equivocaba con sus corazonadas, la pregunta sobre si había sido un suicidio o no estaba en su mente, y lo estaría durante las próximas semanas.


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA Y EN ALGUNOS CASOS DE TOEI ANIMATION.

Varios días pasaron después de la muerte de Mime, durante todo ese tiempo Sorrento no se había atrevido a pedirle a su jefe, el capitán Krishna, que lo dejara investigar un poco más el caso. La investigación había terminado, Kanon había sido el encargado y había decidido que no se tenía que investigar más; el hecho era obvio, todo apuntaba a un suicidio.

Después de una semana el cuerpo de Mime Benetnasch fue enterrado frente a su familia y amigos más cercanos. Existió una discusión sobre el hecho de televisar el funeral; para el representante de Mime, Ikki, esto era una buena idea para ganar el dinero que no pudo recaudar con la esperada gira en solitario, pero Marín lo consideró una falta de respeto a la memoria de su hermano por lo que descartó la idea de inmediato, ganándose el odio del ex-representante.

Sorrento fue invitado al funeral, un hecho que sorprendió a más de uno, incluyéndolo a él. Por tres días estuvo pensando en si era correcto ir o no. Se sentía avergonzado por no cumplir su promesa, o al menos iniciar a hacerlo; eso era lo que lo detenía a ir pero después de la insistencia de Io decidió aceptar la invitación.

El funeral fue deprimente, no por el hecho de que fuera un funeral, sino porque no hubo mucha concurrencia. Sólo fueron los dos hermanos, junto con la esposa de Touma;la novia "oficial" de Mime, Shaina; dos miembros del grupo, Fenrir y Hagen; el ex-representante de la banda, Alberich; Ikki y Sorrento.

Durante el funeral Sorrento se sentó hasta atrás, principalmente para evitar encontrarse con los dos hermanos al menos durante el inicio del mismo. Pero no pudo evitarlos por mucho tiempo; al final del funeral Marín logró alcanzarlo e hizo que Sorrento volviera a prometer investigar sobre la muerte de Mime.

Al llegar a su casa una nueva voluntad por descubrir la verdad apareció en Sorrento, esta creció cuando vio en la televisión los reportajes que se habían hecho en torno a la vida de Mime, así como todo lo que sus fans hacían para honrar su memoria. Repasando rápidamente la vida del músico, Sorrento comenzó a pensar que lo que le había dicho Marín era cierto, Mime no habría sido capaz de suicidarse, no cuando comenzaba su carrera en solitario y estaba en lo más alto del medio, además de que los medios de comunicación rumoraban que Mime entraría a rehabilitación antes de comenzar su gira.

La mañana siguiente, cuando Sorrento llegó a la estación de policía lo primero que hizo fue hablar con su jefe y pedirle que se reabriera el caso y que se le asignara a él. No fue fácil, Sorrento estuvo a punto de comenzar a rogar para que eso sucediera, pero al final Krishna aceptó debido a que tenía dudas respecto a lo rápido que Kanon había cerrado el caso.

Una vez que el caso fue reabierto Sorrento comenzó a preparase, sabía que los medios no tardarían en enterarse y la primera persona a la que tratarían de entrevistar sería a él, ya que era el detective a cargo. Mientras preparaba su oficina para colocar todos los hechos que tenía hasta ese punto alguien tocó a su puerta; al abrirla se encontró con uno de sus compañeros.

-Escuché que reabrieron el caso Benetnasch y que tú vas a trabajar en él, ¿por qué no me dijiste?, ¿puedo trabajar contigo? -Io se acercó a Sorrento y comenzó a jalarlo de su saco.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste tan rápido? -Sorrento se quitó las manos de Io de encima y caminó hacia su escritorio.

-El jefe se lo notificó a Kanon, y él estaba con Baian, que me lo contó a mi- dijo Io como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- no contestaste ninguna de mis preguntas.

-No tiene mucho que Krishna aprobó que se reabriera el caso así que no había podido decírselo a alguien, en cuanto a lo otro, eso no depende de mi.

-Me necesitas lo sabes- Io se sentó en la silla frente a Sorrento- Soy en unico en este lugar que conoce todo el contexto en torno a la muerte de Mime, además de que he tenido tiempo para armar mi teoría y tengo un par de sospechosos.

-Ya te dije que eso no depende de mi, tienes que preguntarle a Krishna- Sorrento no pudo evitar sonreir al ver el entusiasmo de su amigo.

-Bien, iré a hablar con él, cuando regrese comenzaremos a planear.

La sonrisa de Sorrento no se borró de su rostro aún después de ver como Io salía corriendo de su oficina para buscar a su jefe. A pesar de que el comportaminto de su compañero lo había animado esto no evitó que dejara de trabajar; al bajar la vista se encontró con el reporte que había hecho Kanon del día en que fue encontrado el cuerpo.

"Recibimos una llamada del ama de casa que informaba haber encontrado el cuerpo sobre la cama..." leyó Sorrento, no le sorprendió la poca formalidad con la que Kanon había redactado su informe o la falta de protocolo, sabía que Kanon no se preocupaba por llenar los reportes así que continuó leyendo "...al llegar al lugar confirmamos las palabras de la mujer. El cuerpo aún permanecía en el lugar original donde se encontró, esto fue confirmado por la mujer al interrogarla, así que la escena no fue alterada; este se encontraba sobre la cama, presentaba una herida de bala en el lado izquierdo del pecho, así como un corte transversal en la palma de la mano derecha..." Sorrento detuvo su lectura, él había pensado que el corte había sido en la muñeca por lo que esa pequeña información le pareció importante, sus ojos volvieron a repasar la última frase: "...así como un corte transversal en la palma de la mano derecha..."

Antes de que pudiera anotar la frase en su libreta fue interrumpido por el grito de victoria de Io cuando entró en la oficina, hecho que asustó a Sorrento.

\- ¡Soy tu nuevo compañero!- Io levantó las manos pero las bajó al ver la expresión de susto que hizo Sorrento- ¿te asusté? -preguntó burlón.

-Esa no es la forma de entrar a la oficina de alguien, o a cualquier lugar en particular- dijo Sorrento llevándose la mano al corazón para tratar de calmarlo.

-Lo siento- Io se sentó en la silla frente a Sorrento- ¿qué era lo que hacías que te asustaste tanto?

-Leía el reporte de Kanon- Sorrento comenzó a acomodar los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio y le dio el reporte a Io.

-Ya veo, ¿algo que resaltar?

-Mime tenía un corte en su palma derecha, pensé que ese corte se lo había hecho en la muñeca, pero fue en la palma- Sorrento miró a su compañero- no entiendo, si lo que quería era suicidarse, entonces...

\- ¿Por qué cortaría su mano? ¿en especial la palma y no la muñeca? -Io completó la idea.

-Al principio supuse que fue la muñeca, Kanon sólo me había dicho del corte en la mano, así que creí que tal vez primero había querido cortarse las muñecas, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que eso era demasiado tardado y eligió irse por el método rápido. Esto cambia mi teoría.

-Cambia la tuya, pero no la mía- Io se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar por la oficina- tengo un sospechoso.

\- ¿Sospechoso?

-Vamos Sorrento, no crees que esto fuera un suicidio, no tengas miedo de decirlo, fue un asesinato.

Al escuchar la palabra "asesinato" Sorrento tragó saliva, era cierto, no estaba completamente seguro de que fuera un suicido pero tampoco estaba seguro de decir la palabra asesinato; a pesar de todo sabía que tenía que inclinarse por una de las dos palabras, así que decidió seguir su corazonada.

-Bien, te escucho.

-Siegfried.

\- ¿El guitarrista? -Sorrento no estaba muy seguro, pero medio recordaba el nombre de los miembros del grupo de Mime, así como los instrumentos que tocaban.

-Sí. Cuando Mime anunció su separación él no se veía muy contento, además de que Mime y la esposa de Siegfried tuvieron un romance de seis meses.

-Pero creí que ellos llevan años juntos- dijo Sorrento refieriéndose a la pareja.

-Casi once años, fue una aventura antes de que Hilda se casará con Siegfried, hay varios rumores sobre eso, como que Hilda iba a dejar a Siegfried por Mime o que ella lo botó justo un día antes de su boda.

-Aún así no entiendo porque lo haría- Sorrento cruzó los brazos.

\- ¿Celos? ¿enojo? ¿odio?- Io se recargó en la pared- con el paso del tiempo la relación de los miembros de la banda se fue deteriorando.

\- ¿No crees que él pierde demasiado con esto?

-Sí, por eso lo hizo parecer suicidio, nadie sospecharía de eso.

Sorrento se llevó la mano al mentón, la idea de Io no le parecía tanto una locura, pero pensó que lo mejor era no tomar una decisión hasta reunir la mayor cantidad de pruebas.

-Tendremos que investigarlo Io.

-Por supuesto, sólo es una idea, necesito reunir más datos.

-En ese caso, ¿qué estamos esperando? Hay mucho que hacer.

Io asintió y volvió a sentarse en la silla. Ambos comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que tenían así como a planificar lo que harían después. Mientras Io leía el reporte de Kanon, Sorrento levantó su cabeza para poder ver la ventana, la luna estaba justo frente a ellos pero eso no le preocupó, sabía que no era el momento para descansar, no cuando tenía una promesa que cumplir.


End file.
